winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimmy
Kimmy is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Kimmy is a fair-skinned with bright blond/yellow colored hair pulled back into a braided bun and she has a few loose strands of hair and spiked inward bangs. Her eyes are brown. She wears a pale blue midriff top with puff-sleeves and a pointed neck and a pale pink skirt that has a cut on the left side and the sides are pointed, she also has a pale yellow belt. CS.png |-|Dance= Kimmy wears a turquoise top with puffed short sleeves and a blue fringe on the collar and sleeves; the shirt is folded over its self to the side. She also wears turquoise pants. Part of her hair is pulled up into a bowish thing and the rest is left to dangle at the end of the bow. |-|Gymnastic= Kimmy wears sky blue shorts with orange stripes on the sides and a frilly magenta belly shirt over a pink one. She also has magenta bracelets and a pink head band. Her hair is pulled back in a bun. Winx_club_319_kimmy.png |-|Winx= Kimmy wears a pale blue bikini top that has pale yellow trim and strip down the middle and a pale pink skirt with a cut in the left side and has pale yellow trim with a strip down the middle. Her shoes are pale blue boots with pale yellow trim and she wears pale yellow swiggly arm-bands on both arms. Her wings are hot pink. Fairies 7x24 5.png|To the right. Personality Not always the most positive of people, Kimmy manages to get through obstacles no matter how tough with both a plucky outlook on the situation, and with plenty of dignity. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= In "The Shadow Phoenix," she is seen in the audience during Ms. Faragonda's speech. In "Up to Their Old Trix", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class. In "Rescue Mission", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class as Piff and Aisha barge in. In "The Mysterious Stone," she is seen attending Professor Avalon's class. In "Party Crasher," she is seen with Ahisa and Mirta at the entrance of Red Fountain before it's grand reopening. She is later seen inside the school during the festivities. She is then seen outside Red Fountain. She is seen inside the school again during Sky and Riven's battle. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall. She is later seen in Alfea's courtyard and in a hallway. She is later seen in Professor Palladium's class. In "The Crypt of the Codex," she is seen in the courtyard talking to Oleana. She then walks behind Bloom. She is later seen in Griselda's self-defense class. In "Win-x Together!," she is seen in Faragonda's Applied Magical Convergence class. She is later seen in Faragonda's class again. In "Battle on Planet Eraklyon," she is seen in Professor Palladium's Technical Charms class. In "The Show Must Go On!," she is seen in Red Fountain's courtyard. She is later seen cheering during Musa's concert. In "Hallowinx!," she is seen in Professor Palladium's class. In "The Time for Truth," she is seen during Faragonda's assembly. In "The Phoenix Revealed," she is seen talking to Karina during the party. |-|Season 3= In "The Mirror of Truth," she is seen in a hall in Alfea as fairies return from their break. She is later seen roaming the halls. In "The Company of the Light," she gathers around the Winx as they are transported into Alfea's courtyard. In "The Heart and the Sword," she is seen during Faragonda's assembly concerning parents' request for Bloom's suspension. She is later seen in Alfea's courtyard. In "Alfea Under Siege," she is seen talking to Ortensia in the hallway. She is then seen in Alfea's courtyard as clouds roll in. Then, she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard as Valtor's lightening strikes the ground during the attack of witches. Later, she defends Alfea from the attacks of witches descending from the sky. In "At the Last Moment," Kimmy is seen in the rhythmic gymnastics class among other fairies, and laughs at Stella's clumsiness with her ribbon. In "The Wizards' Challenge," she and her classmates look on as Alfea's protective barrier begins to disappear. In "A New Beginning," she is seen in Alfea's courtyard talking to Alice. |-|Season 4= In "The Fairy Hunters", She makes a cameo in the background of Alfea. In "A Fairy in Danger" she can be seen walking in Gardenia. |-|Season 5= *Winx Club - Episode 522 |-|Season 7= Magical Abilities Kimmy may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Her magic is yellow in color. Trivia *Her name has Old English origin, is a variant of "Kim", "Kimberly", and means "Cyneburg's field". *It can be assumed that she is one of Mirta's close friends, as they have been seen together in two episodes of Season 2. Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Alfea Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Alfea Students Category:Winx Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters